Meant to be
by Odeeyou
Summary: RE-EDITED Read Please! Is better, but in need of insight Secrets are revieled that will forever change the outlook of the Gundam Pilots and the Sailor Senshi. But what will they do with this new information?
1. The enemy

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. This is just something that I'm fooling with. Not even sure if it will work out the way I want it too. Tell me what you think. I don't know what the pairings will be. You can give your opinions on that as well if you wish.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
His eyes shot open immediately. His senses and reflexes alerting him of the noise and putting him into full alertiveness. It wasn't so much the noise that woke him, as it was his instincts. A gut feeling. His sixth sense. Whatever you wanted to call it. He knew there was something going on. Except this was a particularly bad gut feeling that he was getting. And even worse, a familiar one.  
  
He had been living with Quatre and the other pilots in his mansion for the past three years. Since the war ended. Living here with them, he had grown used to the other pilots. Grown so used to them that he could pick them out of a crowd just by the sound of their walk. No matter how silent they were. His abilities have been such long before the incident with Lowell and Dr. J.  
  
He pulled the covers off of him and silently got out of his bed, creeping to the floor. He could still hear it. Feel it. Down stairs on the first floor. The mansions workers will have long ago gone to bed. WuFei would be up this late but he knew it couldn't be him. WuFei was quieter than this and he already knew his sound.  
  
As silent as the darkness, he opened the door and crept down the stairs. Looking for the source of the noise. The source of this feeling he knew he should not be having. These types of feelings should have been long gone. Yet it was there regardless. The feeling of familiararity.  
  
His blue eyes glowed in the darkness. Searching, picking the target out of the darkness. His eyes widened. Very much so. But only for a moment. His eyes returned to normal after he saw it. Something he never expected to see.  
  
It was easily three times larger than any normal human being. A figure hooded and cloaked. Glowing red slits for eyes shown beneath the hood. It let out a low hiss, barely audible to the human ear. Its arms too were hidden. Along with whatever weapons it might be carrying. A long tail slid out of the back of the cloak. Like that of a snake.  
  
He stepped out of the shadows. Allowing the creature to see him. The thing whipped about at the sound. Its tail whipped about in the air and hit a table. Sending it flying into a wall with a crash.  
  
The other four pilots scrambled out of their rooms and looked about for the sign of commotion. Looking over the balcony of the stairs, they saw Heero standing in front of. . .  
  
"What in hell is that?" WuFei looked at the snake man in question. He was about out pull out his katana when he remembered Heero was standing in front of it. He eyed his comrade questioningly. How did he know that thing was here? He heard nothing. And why was he just standing there?  
  
Quatre looked horrified at the sight of the creature. He looked to be barely able to speak. Feeling a coldness, and numbness run down his spine. This creature was evil. Pure evil. Being empathic, he knew many peoples feelings when he looked at them. And this thing was not nor had it even been human.  
  
Duo too was in shock as he felt a coldness overcome him. "He- Heero. . ." They were just standing there. Perfectly still. Not saying or doing anything. As if studying each other, or waiting for the other to make a move.  
  
Trowa looked to be impassive. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the creature. He didn't know why, but it seemed like this should be familiar to him. And it did. But he couldn't place it. He too felt the chill over him, but was unfazed by it.  
  
The snake moved finally, in a rocking motion back and forth as it looked at the man in front if it. "Sssssenssshi." It hissed at a low tongue as at him.  
  
Heero slowly raised his arm up and pointed a familiar Black Hand gun at the snake in question. He made no statement. No question to the creature asking whom it was. He broke into a dead run towards the creature and fired his gun at the snake.  
  
The snake ducked to the floor and slithered at incredible speed around and behind the soldier. Its tail thrashing about erratically caught a blow on Heero. And sent him flying with terrible force thrown across the room right through a brick wall.  
  
"Heero!" Duo cried as he saw his comrade thrown across the room. Bricks flew everywhere. The snake's head jerked upward that the sound of Duo's cry. Duo yelped in surprise. It looked about to move in their direction when a sound caught its attention.  
  
They looked at the hole in the wall. Bricks shifted about. Slowly, Heero emerged from the hole and looked to be scratched up. Nothing more. He walked slowly, but still a strong a confident stride back into the hall. Towards the creature. He extended his right arm out as he walked. What looked like a long blade slowly protruded from his hand and arm. Blood dripped from his fingers.  
  
Making another run at the creature, he parried the blows of the snakes tail with the sword. The tail, twice as large as the sword forced him to take small-calculated steps backward. The snake was forcing him to withdraw.  
  
He leapt up into the air, flipping himself behind the creature. Making a jump toward it, the creature had only turned around as the sword cut deep into the skin of the snake. It hissed in anger. The cut only enraging it further. Taloned hands emerged from beneath the arms of the cloak and slashed ferociously at him along with its tail.  
  
WuFei had had enough of this. Pulling out his katana, he leapt off the balcony and gave a war cry. Dropping directly on top of the creature. His sword cut into the shoulder of the snake. But not before it wheeled on him. A hand came up and smashed him into the floor.  
  
Duo and Quatre, after finally getting over the shock, pulled out their guns and fired at the snake creature. It reared back in surprise. It slithered toward the staircase and quickly made its way toward them. Using all the rounds in their guns, Duo grabbed his friend and threw him over the balcony. Followed by himself. A taloned fist came down on the spot they had been standing on.  
  
Trowa stood on the spot he came to when he walked to the balcony. Lost in his own thoughts. It all seemed so familiar. Like he had seen it somewhere before. But where? This was worse than the time he had amnesia. Why did he feel like he should know this?  
  
The snake jumped off the balcony after the others. Heero jumped up and kicked it in the head with a force that sent it colliding with the wall instead of the floor. He stood in the center of the hall. Extending his arm again, the sword cut back into his arm from where it came.  
  
WuFei staggered up from the floor and spat in the direction of the creature. He brought his katana up above his head and charged at the creature again where it sat at the wall. The sword pierced deep into its skin. It hissed in pain and its tail thrashed about. Knocking WuFei down for the second time.  
  
Duo and Quatre reloaded their guns and took shots at the snake creature again. But it seemed to only enrage the creature further. Doing little or no damage to it at all. They backed away slowly as it locked eyes on them.  
  
Heero ran toward it once again and kicked, dodged, and punched at the snake repeatedly. The others watched in shock. They had never seen Heero fight with such ferocity. He seemed to be actually be putting forth a good amount of effort.  
  
The snake person's tail came down once more. Sending Heero flying and rolling a few yards down the hall. When he stood up, his eyes seemed to radiate a bright blue His right arm reached to his side with his palm out.  
  
His words echoed the walls as he spoke words stronger than any they had ever heard him speak. "Moon. . .Prism. . .BEAM!" His arm shot out and a blinding flash of light engulfed the room.  
  
When they were able to see again, all that was left of the snake creature was a smoldering pile of ash. Heero stood over it and stomped on it with his foot. A look of anger on his face that was rarely seen.  
  
They didn't have time to question him about what happened. When out of nowhere, an ancient looking door appeared in the middle of the room. A strange mist rolled out of it. Everyone had their gun out and pointed toward it. With the exception of Heero.  
  
A young woman stepped out of it. She had long green hair tied up in half of a bun. Wearing a sailor fuku and a very short mini skirt. She was holding a strange key shaped staff. But she seemed unworried about their being there.  
  
She looked only at Heero and smiled at him. His eyes widened slightly "Mei-" he caught himself before he finished and his eyes retuned to normal. He glared coldly at her. "Setsuna." 


	2. One's consent

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wind or Sailor Moon. I mentioned people giving opinion to the pairing. I don't mind, but no Heero x Serena pairing. Won't work for this fic. Any others I'm open to suggestion.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Heero glared coldly at the woman. "Setsuna." His voice was emotionless.  
  
She bowed slightly at him. "Jenuji-ouji." She spoke just as coldly and looked back up at him again.  
  
"Heero Yuy." He corrected her. If anything his glare seemed to intensify at the name. They could see his dormant anger begin to flare.  
  
"I see you have chosen a new name for yourself. Very well, Heero- ouji." He winced slightly at the name she gave him and glared at her more so.  
  
Duo looked back and forth. Damned if he wasn't always confused. Sometimes he wondered if there was really anything he knew about the stoic Gundam pilot. It seemed not. Why did she call him Jenuji? Did Heero know this woman? Wow she's hot. I wonder if I should risk hitting on her?  
  
She glared at him. As thought she were able to hear his thoughts. He gulped but relaxed when her glare fell. She seemed to look past him now. Duo looked around and nearly jumped at the sight of Trowa standing next to him. "Geeze Tro! I didn't even see you walk up to me!" Come to think of it, He didn't remember Trowa doing anything at all during the whole fight.  
  
She looked at Trowa for a moment and looked at Heero with question. Heero shook his head sadly. "I see."  
  
"Why have you come Setsuna?" His voice seemed more angry than emotionless.  
  
"As you can see, we have a problem." She motioned towards the pile of ash. "It is no longer limited to that world. They need your help Jenuji- ouji. She needs your help."  
  
"She can handle things by herself. I cannot go back." He quickly replied to her. His voice became colder.  
  
She looked slightly angered by his statement and tapped her staff on the floor with an echoing thud. "Do you care so little for your sister?" she growled defiantly at him.  
  
This really caught the others off guard. Heero had a sister? Who was this woman? How did he know her? Why did it look like she knew Trowa? Why is Trowa acting so strangely for that matter?  
  
As blown away as they were by this revelation, Heero seemed unaffected by it. He stood were he was and looked to be just as impassive as he was a moment ago. "You are here by HER consent. Not mine."  
  
"You never asked for."  
  
"I DID ONCE!" He snapped at her.  
  
Setsuna winced at his voice and brought her head back down. "You're right. You did once. I'm sorry." She looked back up at him. He continued to glare at her with emotionless gaze. "You've changed, Jen- Heero-ouji."  
  
"Times change. People change. You should know that."  
  
"Will you help her?"  
  
Heero looked at with slight anger, but he replaced it with a look of acceptance. He looked over at Trowa. Walking over to him, he put a hand on his shoulder. Bringing him out of his daze. He looked at Heero with question burning in his eyes.  
  
"Come, Trowa." He kept his hand on his shoulder and walked him toward the strange gate that was all but forgotten in the midst of the discussion.  
  
"Wait! Yuy! What's going on?" WuFei yelled at them and ran after them as they entered the door. Duo and Quatre followed after them, in a hurry so find out just what the hell just happened back there.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Duo, Quatre and WuFei looked about in confusion. A thick mist surrounded the area. Making it impossible to see more than a few yards. They walked through it. Following Heero and the Setsuna woman.  
  
"Heero! What is this?" Quatre caught up to them and looked about. They came to another strange door like the one they came through. It seemed to have a reflective surface and rippled like water.  
  
Heero let go of Trowa's shoulder and turned to look at them. "To make things simple, I am not human. At least not in the normal sense."  
  
"Man, I always said he wasn't human, but I didn't think I was actually right about it." Duo gulped nervously but could help but laugh at the irony of it. He could always find humor in anything.  
  
"I am not even from this world. I come from a world that is also torn by war. But it is not fought by conventional means of mobile suits, but with magic." His voice was calm and stoic. Speaking as if this were nothing in the world.  
  
"Hmph. You honestly expect me to believe that Yuy?" WuFei crossed his arms and did his best to glare at him.  
  
"You have a better explanation for all of this?" Heero raised an eyebrow in question at him and smirked.  
  
"Yes." WuFei smirked back. "The braided baka drugged my food and I'm delusional."  
  
"As much as I would like to take credit for that Wu-man, it wasn't me." Duo shook his head at him.  
  
WuFei looked to Quatre for help, but he only shook his head at him also. Not delusional. "Damn." He cursed to himself.  
  
"And now my sister requires assistance. I will go." Heero looked back at Setsuna who smile at him. It faded quickly.  
  
"Be warned Heero-ouji. She will not remember you."  
  
"Why?" Heero asked her suspiciously.  
  
"Your mother chose what memories she wanted her daughter to retain." Setsuna looked away from him and to the door before them.  
  
Heero clenched his fist and brought it up to his face. It shook slightly at them pressure he was putting on it. His glare replaced itself with a scowl. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Understood."  
  
"What about Trowa? What does he have to do with all of this?" Quatre asked curiously. He seemed unsure as if he should be in the midst of this conversation.  
  
"That may be revealed at a later time" Heero took Trowa shoulder in his hand once more and walked through the reflective door.  
  
"Damned if you're leaving me here Yuy!" WuFei ran through the door after them. Quatre following close behind him.  
  
Duo walked nonchalantly up to the door and stopped in front of Setsuna. "Hey babe, I was wondering if I could get you phone number?" He grinned at her.  
  
Setsuna knocked him up side the head with her staff and sent him tumbling through the door. She could hear him laughing all the way through. This could either be a good thing, or a bad thing. "Forgive me, Queen Serenity." 


	3. The arrival and a dream

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing or sailor Moon. I know that I am keeping a lot of you in the dark about what is going on. So on and so forth. And that is just the way I want it. HAHA!  
  


* * *

  
They came out of the portal into the dead of night. Various street lamps lit the darkness dimly giving presence to apartments and houses along the road. They looked about there surroundings. WuFei seemed skeptical about the whole being here. Duo nodded in agreement to his reaction.  
  
"I thought you said this was another world? Looks like any normal city to me." Duo put his hands behind his head as he walked up to a parked car along the road. Verifying that it was there.  
  
"We are on earth. This is a parallel universe to that of the world you come from. Obviously, many things of this world now greatly reflect your own. Though I do agree that something seems off." Heero stood still and observed his surroundings. Taking everything in.  
  
Setsuna appeared beside them. Making three of the pilots jump out of their skin at her sudden appearance. Trowa was unsure why, but he felt used to this. All to familiar. From what he had gathered from Heero and the strange woman, he had something to do with all of this. But they have yet to let him in on it.  
  
"What happened here Setsuna? I remember earth being far more technologically advanced." He looked around, but determinedly avoided gaze with Setsuna. Too many memories.  
  
"You never knew. The Moon kingdom was destroyed by the Nega-verse long ago. Your mother with it. With her remaining strength, she sent the souls of the scouts into the future where they would be reborn, time and time again. To defend the earth sphere. In that time, many wars happened. Man kind had forgotten its great past." Setsuna said sadly and de-henshied her appearance. Now in normal cloths.  
  
"What does all of this have to do with me?" Trowa finally spoke up. To the mild surprise of everyone.  
  
Setsuna opened her mouth to speak when Heero raised a hand to silence her. She obeyed him and let her head fall down in reluctant acceptance.  
  
"Things will be explained should your old memories resurface. Explaining things to you now will only confuse you more." Heero stated emotionless. He sighed deeply and loudly. To the shock of everyone around him. He scolded himself. Now was not the time to be getting nostalgic.  
  
"I want an answer." Trowa's voice became a tad louder than his normal monotone voice. Anger becoming evident in his voice and eyes. He took a deliberate step in Heero direction.  
  
Heero glared at him as his hand went automatically for his gun. He reprimanded himself for it and let his hand drop as he looked at his understandably confused comrade. "Do you feel a odd sense of welcomeness here?"  
  
Trowa paused in step at the question. Yes. He could feel it. He wasn't sure what it was. But he felt it. An odd sense well being that was barely noticeable to his conscious. "Yes. I do. Why?"  
  
"You should." He took his gaze off Trowa and returned to his surroundings. "This was your home once."  
  
Those words struck a cord with Trowa. Home. That feeling. That feeling of being home. Was this home? He never had a home back in the other world. Not one to where he felt so much at home. This was home?  
  
"I have an apartment set up, furnished, and an unlimited amount of money at your expense. You are enrolled at the school where your sister is attending. Because of your age you are still a grade ahead of her. But that shouldn't stop you from keeping an eye on her." Setsuna smiled wryly at him. She tossed him the keys, which he caught in the air. "Until later, Heero-ouji." She disappeared from view.  
  
"Damn it Heero! What's going on?" WuFei yelled at him and ran up to her. Grabbing his shoulder and turning him about. He blinked. A second later he was on the ground and Heero was pointing a gun at him.  
  
"Heero. . ." Quatre, who had been silent, observing everything that happened, was still trying to make sense of it all. He approached Heero slowly in font of him. Cautiously, he pushed the gun away from Heero and looked at him.  
  
"So what do we do?" Duo walked up with his hands in his pockets and looked at Heero. Waiting for a reply.  
  
He put his gun away. Duo still never got over the fact that the gun always seemed to just vanish into thin air. "You, will do nothing." He started walking in the direction of the apartment.  
  
"Heero!" Quatre and the other ran forward to keep up with him. "What do you mean nothing? Isn't that why we are here?"  
  
"I did not tell you nor ask you to follow me here. This is a personal matter and shall be dealt as such. You will do nothing." Heero stated monotonely and they went on their walk to the apartment building.  
  
A thought came to Duo's mind as he was trying to make sense of everything. As much as he wanted to crack and joke right now, Heero might actually kill him for it this time. "Wait a sec. Does anyone remember where she said the apartment was?"  
  


* * *

  
Serena woke up with a start. He felt hot and sweaty. She breathed heavily like she had just finished running. Why? Was it a dream? She saw the covers had been thrown from her bed. Luna along with it. Who had been sleeping on it. She sat up shakily and placed her feet on the carpeted floor. Taking deep breaths and trying to calm herself.  
  
Luna hopped back on the bed and glared at Serena. Her eyes glowing in the darkness and making Serena jump a little when she realized she was there. "Damn it Serena, its bad enough that you kick in your sleep. You have to start thrashing about now too?"  
  
"I'm sorry Luna." Serena petted her cat and rubbed its head, trying to apologize to her. "I was having a dream. But it was so real. Almost like a memory." She stopped petting her and gave a confused look as she tried to reflect on the dream.  
  
"A memory?" Luna asked cautiously. She didn't like the sound of that. Queen Serenity was specific about what memories she wanted Serena and the others to retain. She shouldn't be recalling any other memories. The only other possibility was that something else beyond her power was resurfacing her memories. She couldn't allow Serena to obtain all of her forgotten memories.  
  
"Serena, can you recall the dream?" Luna asked, almost afraid to know the answer. To her somewhat relief, Serena shook her head at the cat.  
  
"No. It's all fuzzy now. All I can remember from it is a strange guy, watching over me." She didn't know why, but she felt a strange bond to the unknown man. A strange familiarity about. She was not frightened of the man.  
  
"Serena, I want to do the Lunar Mind Meld again." Luna spoke up and brought Serena out of her daze. If it wasn't too late, she could still do something about the forgotten memory. Perhaps the mind meld would tell her whom it was that Serena saw.  
  
"Sure Luna." Serena brought her head down level with her cats. "By the way, what for?" A white crescent beam of light came out of Luna's scar on her forehead. The light came up to Serena fore head and Serena became very sleepy.  
  
"This will help should the memory try to resurface." Lund had a sudden vision or a man. He was slightly distorted. She couldn't place who it was. No matter. She used this as an excuse to strengthen the blockade the held some of her memories. Yes, it would help, but she didn't say what it would help with. She didn't like lying to her Princess.  
  
The light disappeared, along with the crescent moon sign on Serena forehead. She fell back on the bed and quickly fell back asleep. Luna sighed and hung her head down. Now all she had to do was hope the other scouts didn't decide to remember everything. That would certainly be a problem. She would have to confront Artemis about this.  
  


* * *

  
Any ideas for pairings? Your opinions please. This is no Heero/Serena fic. Because they are siblings in this fic. And that would just be nasty. Any others I am open to suggestion. Because I still cant decide. The other four guys as well. Give me pairings please! 


	4. First Encounters

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the computer I typed these stories on. Not that I would want to. This computer is pretty crapy. This is the computer at my workstation. I sometimes work nights. And its not like I have anything better to do with my time when I am unable to sleep. Oh, and I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Buggers.  
  
Oh, and I decided on the pairings for the story. And you know what. I'm not going to tell you what they are. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You are going to have to continue reading this fic if you want to find out the parings. Makes the story more suspenseful.  
  
Well, I will tell you one pairing. There will be Setsuna Trowa. Since so many of you exuberantly asked for that pairing above all others. There will be that one. But you will have to continue reading if you want to know the others.  
  
Enjoy the fic!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Any idea as to who is behind all of these youma attacks?" Mina looked over Raye's shoulder where she sat in front of the fire.  
  
Raye's left eye twitched slightly. Damned if she wasn't tempted to swing a punch at her blonde friend right now. "For the twelfth time Mina, no I don't. And I can't have a vision if you continue to interrupt me every 10 minutes."  
  
Mina sighed as plopped back down in her cushion on the floor. To wait another ten minutes before she asked her friend again.  
  
Luna walked up and sat down in Serena's lap, who was starting to fall asleep from prolonged sitting. One of the drawbacks to sitting through Raye's fire scrying. At times it could take a short as a few minutes for her to go into a trance. Other times, it could take hours.  
  
Luna dug her claws deep into her legs. Serena instantly jumped up and screamed. Luna jumped to the floor and Serena scowled at her. "What was that for?"  
  
"That's what you get for falling asleep!" Luna yelled back at her with her own scowl. She sighed. "Have we heard anything from Pluto yet?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads negatively. The inners didn't know what to say. No one had any information as to who this was or what was going on. Haruka and Michiru stood leaning against the wall of the room. They said nothing.  
  
Hotaru stood in front of them and looked sadly at Luna. Answer evident. Even Hotaru, who spent more time with her adopted mother Setsuna than anyone else, had no idea where she was. They did not find her at the time gates. The time gates were found to be unguarded. That in it self was very disturbing.  
  
"We have gotten nothing on the communicator. I can't even get a signal on it. It cannot be destroyed very easily. Its like it passed completely out of this world." Ami pulled out her small mini computer and looked at it with a shake of her head.  
  
"Then what should we do?" Mako looked about the room. In a very small way hoping that someone may have an idea. But knowing that there was really nothing they could do just yet.  
  
"Just what we are doing now." Artemis said from Mina's lap. "We wait. And see if we get anything from Raye's scrying."  
  
Raye sighed and tired again to clear her thoughts. It was a little difficult when you had 9 people breathing down your neck. She could fell their gaze on her as she kept her back to them and looked into the fire. "I see something."  
  
Everyone looked up at her when she spoke. But she didn't say anything else. They waited patiently for her to finish. At least most of them. Serena and Mina looked about ready to jump up from the floor. While Haruka was impatiently drumming her fingers on her arms.  
  
Raye had a strange vision about a guy. He had unruly brown hair and cold blue eyes. He seemed to look familiar but she couldn't place where. The vision was replaced instantly by a felling of darkness. "Something is here."  
  
Everyone looked about suddenly. Here? Right here? Right now here? "A youma in the city." She finished and everyone stood up, including Raye. They nodded in agreement and walked out of the room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The morning sun was shining down on the busy streets of the city. People walked about doing their business as two Gundam pilots walked nonchalantly about the sidewalks.  
  
"So what do you make of this place WuFie?" Quatre looked over at his friend who was walking along with him. Who ignoring the strange looks he received from people because he was carrying his sword.  
  
"Like walking back in time. This place reminds me of the history books, going back to the end of the 20th century." WuFie was half torn between being angry with Heero for lying to him, and awe about just being here. He always had a thing for history. This was damn near traveling back in time. His thoughts came back to the person walking with him.  
  
"Just why are you following me Quatre?" He looked at his Arabian comrade who just shrugged his shoulders at him.  
  
"Just thought I'd keep you company. You never know what you might come across here- AAGGHH!" Quatre and WuFei fell to the ground as an explosion shook the streets.  
  
People began running away from a spot up the street where smoke began to rise. Quatre and WuFei looked at each other briefly before running off towards the commotion.  
  
They rounded a corner and saw the last thing they expected to see. Well, after what just happened recently to them, they should not have been that surprised. But it still caught them off guard.  
  
A strange woman that looked to be half plant stood in the middle of the road. It had long vines where her hair would be and long vines in place of her fingers. She grasped a few people in them. They seemed to glow for a moment before falling either unconscious or dead.  
  
The plant woman dropped her victims and looked up when she felt a pair of eyes looking at her. Two young men stood at the corner of the building and were looking at her. The vines on her hands coiled up as she took a step towards them.  
  
The vines thrashed out towards them and tired to grab at them. Quatre and WuFei both jumped out of the vines way in opposite directions just in time as it reached them. WuFei stood up and tightened his grip on his Katana.  
  
"You caught me off guard once, demon. It will not happen again."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The scouts ran around the corner of a building just in time to see an ugly plant youma standing in front of two guys. One with blonde hair and the other with black hair pulled into a tight ponytail.  
  
Sailor Moon was about to yell out to them to run for it, but she saw they had no intentions of doing so. The Chinese man spoke. "You caught me off guard once, demon. It will not happen again."  
  
He pulled out a sword from his side, unexpectedly and to the surprise of all the scouts. He charged at the plant woman and sliced off the vines from its fingers before it could do anything.  
  
He dropped his stance into that of a defensive one and waited to see what the demons next move would be. It brought its sliced hand up to its face as the vines began to grow back. He spat in disgust.  
  
The blonde haired man pulled a handgun from his jacket and made a run at the plant. He fired three rounds at it as the vines came at him. He jumped, dodged, and flipped at of the vines reaches and continued to fire at the youma. Dodging with precision that should have been impossible to normal people.  
  
The Chinese man charged again, this time slicing directly through the demon. It fell to the ground in two halves. Vines emerged from the two parts and began pulling the pieces back together again.  
  
The blonde haired man finally ran out of luck as a vine struck him from behind. He yelled in pain as it slashed his back and sent him flying into a roll down the street.  
  
Sailor Moon had enough of this and stepped out into the street for the youma to see. "Hold it right there!" She pointed a finger at him. "I am Sailor Moon! Champion of Justice! I right wrongs and-"  
  
"What the hell do you thing you are doing you stupid onna's?! Get out of here before you get yourself killed!" WuFei interrupted her and yelled at them. He kept his defensive stance as the demon quickly began to pull itself together.  
  
"What did you call us?!" Sailor Uranus stepped forward at waved a threatening fist at the Chinese man.  
  
"How dare you interrupt my introduction speech! Do you know who I am? I am Sailor Moon!" She blonde haired woman with the meatball hairstyle made a triumphant stance. As did the rest of the girls. "And we are the Sailor Scouts!"  
  
Two words came to WuFei's mind. Definitely cracked. "Sailor Who? Look I don't know who you are and I don't care now get the hell out of here!" He yelled at them again. They looked at him with shocked faces.  
  
"He doesn't know who we are? How is that possible? We like saved the Earth a dozen times!" One with long blonde hair down to her but said to one of the others. A girl with brown hair in a ponytail looked at him oddly. "What are you from another world to something?"  
  
WuFei opened his mouth to speak again when he felt two vines grab him around the waist and pull him into the air. He brought his katana down on the vines and jumped back down to the ground. He regained his footing and made a stance to charge at it again.  
  
"BURNING MANDALA!"  
  
He felt a hot stream of fire fly over his head and hit the plant demon. It caught fire and seemed in more pain than his katana had done. He looked about to see who was using the flamethrower. When he saw that it was coming out of the dark haired girls hands.  
  
"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"  
  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
  
WuFei felt his jaw drop. What the hell was going on? How are these things coming out of their hands? Are they demons too? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? Quatre stood up slowly and watched in shock at the things these girls were doing. Though the look on his face was nothing compared to WuFei's. He looked like his jaw might fall off.  
  
A small dark haired girl walked up to Quatre and put a hand on his back. Where he just realized he was bleeding by the feel of something liquid running down his back. He felt a strange tingling sensation and then suddenly the pain was gone. He looked at the girl, who looked back at him and smiled at him. She then turned around back to her friends.  
  
"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THEARPY KISS!"  
  
WuFei and Quatre watched as the demon was destroyed turned into dust. All the girls high five'd each other and the one that destroyed the demon proceeded to do something of a happy dance. Which made everyone sweat drop.  
  
"I think these are earth protectors that Heero was telling us about before." Quatre looked at WuFei's face, which was changing from shock to that of disgust, to that of anger.  
  
"Yuy. I'm going to kill Yuy. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Heero watched from the rooftop of a building at the scene below. His sister appeared to be taking care of herself well enough. All. . .most of her protectors were there to look after her. Not that she needed in his opinion. He thought Setsuna had said that she was in need of him? It didn't look that way.  
  
Setsuna wouldn't have done all this just to. . .No. She wouldn't. It was her duty to follow Queen Serenities orders. In this life and the next. And that included him. But then, what did Setsuna bring him here for? He would have some questions about this later.  
  
In the mean time, he would need a costume to fight in. . . 


	5. Feeling lost

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon or the characters in it nor anything of that sort. What I do own, is a TV, DVD player, various anime to watch, various manga to read, several notebooks filled with the stories I've written, and a cool Ninja Turtle sword that makes noises when you swing it. SHWANG!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
He looked about, lost in curiosity. How did he get here? He was in the apartment just shortly ago with the other pilots. Now he was in a great hall. Tapestries and giant mystical paintings hung from the walls. Like something out of a fairy tale castle.  
  
Great doors in the far back of the hall creaked open. A tall woman with long silvery blonde flowing hair stepped into the room. She was wearing long white and regal looking robes. And her eyes were a soft limpid blue shade of water. Eyes that told you of her wisdom and age, despite her looks.  
  
She was silently followed by, was that Heero? He too was dressed in an odd fashion. Wearing a black cape and uniform. Streamed and laced with blue and silver were the only colors on the uniform. He wore a glove, but only on his right hand.  
  
The woman walked up to where he was standing and waited as Heero stood beside Trowa. He looked at him and lowered his eyes before returning his gaze toward the woman.  
  
"Is that your only excuse?" Her voice was soft, like the falling rain. But it was also strong. It did not waver as her eyes became cold as they narrowed down on Heero.  
  
"He would have done the same for me." Heero looked at her and held his chin up high. Not standing down before the woman. She seemed to glare at him for a moment. As coldly as Heero's death glare. Trowa was temped to consider them possible relatives.  
  
She turned her gaze at Trowa. Her eyes were now filled with sympathy for some unknown reason. But held an authority that said she could not back down. "Some things were just. . . meant to be."  
  
Trowa was still at a loss as to what was going on. But he seemed like he was starting to get a grasp of the situation. Something was wrong. Or had gone wrong. And now there was a price to pay for it. Curiosity overcame him. Unexpectedly, he heard himself speak. "What is my punishment?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Trowa's eyes shot open and he scanned the room. He was in his room at the apartment. Sitting in a chair. He must have fallen asleep. He must have been dreaming. Was that a dream? It seemed so real. Heero had mentioned something about memories. Was that a memory?  
  
He stood up and grabbed his jacket. It was late at night. He felt like going for a walk. Clear his thoughts. Heero was no doubt still awake. But he would wait until later to ask him about the strange dream. Try and get some information out of the perfect soldier. What ever these dreams were, he knew that Heero had something to do with them. But was didn't he tell them.  
  
He felt eyes fall on him as he walked out the door. Turning around, he saw Quatre grab his own jacket off the chair. And move to follow him. "Mind if I join you?" He asked quietly. Trowa nodded his head and walked out the door, followed less silently by his friend.  
  
They walked the streets silently. Quatre looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before speaking. "Something on your mind." He stated. It wasn't a question.  
  
Damned empathy. Trowa shook his head to himself. "Its a lot to take in, in a single day. Home." He looked around. Nothing was familiar to him. But he did feel a strange kinship to place. One that he only noticed after Heero had mentioned it. He never looked for a home before.  
  
"Yes. Everything I thought I ever knew about Heero was just turned upside down. Being here, it will be a while before I can really sleep. The space heart, I can feel it here too. But it feels different."  
  
"Once again, I fail to know who I am." Trowa sighed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Setsuna looked sadly at the time gate as she watched Trowa. Watched him as he fought with himself, trying to regain that which was taken from him. She was saddened to know that he remembered nothing.  
  
A small smile graced her features when an idea came to mind. "Heero- ouji said that I was not to tell him his past. But he didn't say I could not give him hints. Help him along the way."  
  
With that said, she faded from the scene. A thick mist rolled across the time gates. When it cleared, she was gone from sight.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I'm late I'm late I'm late I'm soooo late!" Serena yelled as she flew down the steps from her room. She grabbed the toast off from her little brothers plate and ran out the door. Book bag over her shoulder.  
  
Mrs. Tsukino looked at the door left open by her daughter and then at her wristwatch. She wondered aloud. "Late for what?"  
  
Serena ran as fast as her legs could carry her until she became short of breath. Which wasn't very far. She started staggering, ignoring the odd looks she got from people. She stopped and staggered over toward the wall. Leaning heavily on it as she tried to catch her breathe.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" A voice said very close. No doubt to her. She grasped the wall to pull herself up and look at the speaker. Grasping the wall, she found it to be rather soft and lumpy. Not at all hard like a wall.  
  
She looked up and found out the wall was in fact a guy. He had bright cobalt blue eyes that looked down at her and long brown hair tied in a braid down his back. She blushed when she realized she was still leaning into him. And the close proximity of their faces.  
  
She sprang away from him. Her face turning a deep shade of red. He grinned at her with a 100-watt smile that could only be matched by her own. She smiled back at him. "I'm sorry about that I was in a hurry I'm really late I'm sorry I was running when I became out of breath and went to lean on the wall to catch by breath and I didn't see that I leaned on you I'm sorry!"  
  
She had definitely caught her breath. She said all that without taking a breath. And went on like that for about ten minutes before he stopped her. "Its okay! Its okay!" He waved his hands dismissively in front of him. "I'm Duo, by the way. Duo Maxwell." He offered her his hand.  
  
"Serena Tsukino." She took his hand and shook it. Losing her embarrassment. It was then that she noticed his cloths. He was wearing something like a priests cloths. "Are you a priest?"  
  
Duo looked down at his cloths. "Yes and no. It's a long story." He shrugged his shoulders. "By the way, what were you in such a hurry about?"  
  
Serena gasped and looked about for her book bag. He handed it to her, which she grasped quickly and threw it over her shoulder. "I'm late for school! I'm so gonna get detention!" She whined.  
  
"You go to school today?" He looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Huh? Why wouldn't I go to school today?" That didn't make sense. It wasn't a holiday that she knew of. She would have known about it. Why wouldn't she go to school today?  
  
Duo looked thoughtful but just accepted the answer. "I guess it's different here. Where I came from, people didn't generally go to school on Sunday."  
  
Serena sweat dropped. "Its Sunday?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Heero watched from the apartment window as Duo talked to the girl. It seemed that finding his sister would be a lot easier than he thought. Though he would have to say that his sister had become considerably more ditzy since the Silver Millennium. "For the best." He said to himself. At least he would have to worry about her recognizing him. Weather he wanted her to or not.  
  
The hard part would be keeping it a secret to the other pilots. And her. 


	6. School Watching

ITS UP AND GOING AGAIN! Sorry it took so long for me to update this story! At first I was stuck because I wanted to avoid turning this into a high school story. (I hate high school stories. Too cliché.) So here it is again! ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: Many people would agree with me in saying that a Disclaimer is only necessary in the first chapter. But I have heard too many cases of people getting their stories taken off for stupid reasons like that. So I state again that I do not own anything.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Duo yawned as he got up all the early next morning. Stretching himself thoroughly, he ventured out in the apartment. No surprise that Heero and WuFei would already be up and about. Heero was piling things into his book bag when Duo came into the kitchen. He grinned and tossed his own bag on the table.

"What are you doing?" Heero looked up from his bag at Duo, who looked ready to venture out himself.

Duo could have laughed at such a stupid question. But somehow he doubted if Heero would have found it all that funny. "I'm getting ready for school of course." Heero gave him a 'No you're not' kind of look while he grinned. "Sorry Heero. Setsuna babe gave me this enrollment sheet when we came through the portal thingy. It has all our names on it." He pulled it out for him to see.

It was snatched out of his hand by WuFei who sneered at it. "Forced to enroll into a school with you? Injustice. I am already a scholar and am smart enough to be a college graduate." He dropped the paper on the table, only to have it picked up by Trowa this time. Whom no one seemed to notice walk in the room.

He looked at it for a moment before dropping a book bag in a chair with his own things in it. Leaning back against a wall, he stared at Heero. Wanting to get those answers out of him sooner. He wanted to tell him about the dream.

"That doesn't change the fact that we are still teenagers, WuFei. It would be best to just go to school until we complete the mission." Quatre was the last to walk in, a bag over his shoulder.

"Do we know who Yuy's sister is?" WuFei asked as he reluctantly began to fill a duffle bag with school supplies. He could live with going to school with Duo. He already lived with him. But being brought to a world that was defended by women wearing short skirts? Oh, Yuy would pay for that.

Heero glared up at all of them. "I have already located my sister. I can easily watch over her. But that is not the problem. My sister I have seen can already handle herself without assistance." He closed his book bag and put it over his shoulder. Making for the door.

Quatre followed him. Along with the other three. "You think maybe Setsuna may have had other motives for bringing us here?"

Heero opened the door and tuned around before going out. He stared at Trowa. Who stared right back at him. "Yes."

"Yuy. . ." Trowa growled softly and took a step forward at the perfect soldier. Damn it! He wanted answers! Heero ignored him and walked out the door. Moving their way to school.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Serena, Ami, and Mako all walked to school together the next morning. Forcing Serena to get up early so that they might discuss the earlier encounter with that last youma. Not that the youma was questionable. But it was unusual for normal people to be involved like those two boys had been.

During their years of being Sailor Senshi, they had saved an immeasurable number of people. Aside from the occasional police officer, few people were foolish and stupid enough to try and take on a youma by themselves.

But they dare say that those two boys might have actually succeeded had they actually been trained to fight youma. Even Mako admitted that they could have given her a run for her money.

Ami's computer told them that the two boys ability in fighting, and given their physical abilities read out by her computer, they were unusually strong. Given the possibility that they had been trained. Extensively so. Someone training normal people to take out youma? Ridiculous. The only advantage they had themselves were their ability to do magic.

Serena dazed in and out of the conversation. Too tired to care or listen to anything at the moment. Ami rambled on about her computer readings on the boys and the youma. While Mako listened on and off. Too busy herself thinking about how the boy with the sword reminded her of her old boyfriend.

Sound familiar?

"Hey! Its. . ." Mako began before Ami and Serena plowed into her. She pointed to a group of guys walking in the same direction of the school. Two of the boys looked very familiar to them.

"Yes. Its those two boys we saw trying to fight the youma." Ami felt an urge to pull out her computer again and run scans over them. Make sure that they were human. Too bad she didn't have it on her right then.

"What were two normal boys doing trying to fight a youma in the first place?" Serena wondered aloud. She yawned. Clearly still half asleep and not remembering anything of their earlier discussion.

"Maybe they're just really stupid?" Mako asked curiously. Neither of her friends had a comment for that one and hurried along to keep up with the boys. "I suppose we should keep an eye on them for anything suspicious."

"Right." Ami nodded her head. They paused a moment. Waiting for Serena to acknowledge the plan. But when they got nothing, they looked about to see Serena still walking toward the school. In what looked like a sleepwalking state.

It was going to be a long day.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Setsuna looked at the Time Gate. Watching the pilots work about enrolling themselves into the school and getting spied on by the girls. She had given Holsine. . . (Trowa his name was now.) She had given him and the others classes and such that she thought might come in hand.

Transporting herself back to Tokyo, she drifted about and stopped at places the time stream told her might be useful to her. More so useful as to where the plots might stop. And she could innocently leave things or hints that would help remind Trowa of his past.

A myths and Ancient History class in school. The apartment within reasonable walking distance of the arcade. She stopped at their apartment and left an old newspaper about the Senshi. (Serenity help her. . .) A Sailor V video game by the T.V. Not that she could imagine Trowa playing it.

But if Heero ouji had changed so much, then it was possible that Trowa had just as much. Stepping out of the apartment, she paused in reflection. All of this seemed vaguely familiar to her. . . Of course. Oh the irony of it all. It was repeat of when they first met. Except they roles were now reversed.

After this she should probably go visit the Outers. Explain to them SOME of what was going on. She could only cringe and imagine what Haruka would do if she knew Heero. . . Just so they didn't worry so much about her, she would talk to them.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

WuFei stood in the empty gymnasium of his new school. He had been privately tutored before his family, before the colony was destroyed. He'd never been to a public school before. Everything they taught he'd known and been taught since he was 10.

His gym class looked no more promising. Glancing as his watch, this class wouldn't start for another ten minutes. He might as well warm up and stretch while he waited.

Mako walked in the gym for her class somewhat surprised to someone there even earlier than her. Gym class was something most students detested because the teacher was tough. Not really. In her opinion they were just lazy. But when she saw who it was, she wasn't so surprised. However it gave her an opportunity to find out more about these mystery guys that were stupid enough to fight a youma.

She watched him run a few laps around the gym occasionally doing a complicated flip and throwing in some martial art moves. He was pretty good. But still. . .

"Hey!" She yelled at him to get his attention. He glared at her for a moment before ignoring her and continuing his warm up. Leaving her a little bristled. "Hey you!" She tried again.

This time he stopped to glare at her. "My name is not 'Hey.' If you wish to address me I suggest you try my name." He glared at her for a moment more before ignoring her.

Mako felt her face getting red with annoyance. 'Oh, how could this guy be so RUDE?' She took a few deep breaths. 'Chill out. You're not going to get any information out of him by being rude back at him. "Sorry. My name is Kino Makoto. People call me Mako. What's yours?"

Stopping his exercising, he glanced at her before shrugging and obliging. She did apologize. "WuFei Chang." The rest of the class would no doubt be arriving shortly. Looking at his watch again.

"So Chang, can I call you Chang? Good. I was wondering if you wanted to spar sometime? I do some martial arts myself. I'm pretty good too. What do you say?" She asked hopefully. Maybe she could gauge this guys strength in comparison to her own. Even though she knew she was stronger.

He didn't even spare her a look. "I don't fight women." He stated before walking away and leaving her standing there. "And you can refer to me as WuFei."

"Oh that guy is such a JERK!" She turned around and marched away from him while fuming. She could tell she was really going to hate this guy.


	7. Questions, questions

AUTHORS NOTE: (Re-edited) Redone Chapter Six and new Chapter Seven. PLEASE READ! I plan to kick start this story back into action. Any and all insight from reviewers will be appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Gundam Wing-ish or Sailor Moon-ish. I don't own the characters though I do take credit for the plot. Steal it if it makes you happy. Just try and enjoy the story.

0 -

Heero watched from a rooftop as the Sailor Scouts defeated yet another youma. They were a little sloppy, (Okay, they were very, very sloppy) but they got the job done. Which made him wonder for what reason did Setsuna really bring them back to this world.

It seemed unlikely that she would do this for her own benefit. So why did she call on them? Something was definitely missing from all of this. Something he was overlooking.

With his mother, the Queen, dead, he should not have returned here at all. Be it the end of the world, or not. Setsuna knew the chances of change within the time stream. So that meant that there had to be another reason for her bringing them there. He just didn't know what.

Perhaps it was time to start asking questions.

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!" Sailor Moon yelled the finishing move and her signature attack. Destroying the youma after the other scouts had done most of the work.

"Yeay! Great work girls!" Sailor Moon squealed and did her victory dance after giving Mina a high five. As was the normal routine after defeating a youma.

"Meatball head! We were fighting this youma for a half an hour before you got around to showing up!" Mars yelled angrily at their so-called leader.

"Sorry! It's not my fault I'm such a hard sleeper! I got here as fast as I could!" Sailor Moon argued her plea as best she could. But the other scouts only shook their heads sadly at her.

"That's not the point!" Mars continued. "The point is you could do so much better if you just tried! And yet you never do!" Mars stomped off, not willing to listen anymore to what she was saying.

'What a hot head.' Heero thought to himself. 'But then, she always was. You never see anyone bring up her faults to her face.' He could see her point. But leave it to Mars to see her point and no one else's.

"Hey! Is it so wrong that I want to enjoy my childhood while it lasts!" Sailor Moon screamed after her. But still the other scouts could only shake their heads.

"I hate to agree with her like this, Sailor Moon. But Mars is right." Ami told her quietly. Hoping to get their point through if she took a less direct route. "Crystal Tokyo is not that far in the future. Perhaps its time you set your priorities strait."

With that, all of the scouts went their separate ways. Leaving Sailor Moon standing alone in the park with only her thoughts. "I do try. I really do. But why can't they see that?" She asked herself with she De-hen shied.

"Maybe because they cant see? And neither can you." A cold hard voice spoke from the shadows. Startling her.

Usagi looked about wildly for the source of the voice. "W-Who's there! Show yourself!" She peered into the nearby shadows and saw darkness. And in the darkness, two glowing blue eyes stared at her with such ferocity, she wondering if there was anything those eyes haven't seen.

"Princess." The voice spoke. She watched the eyes lower, as if in a mock bow. But try as she might, she couldn't think of anything to do or say as the eyes seemed to regard her almost sadly.

"What happened to you, Serenity?" The cold hard voice of the man asked slowly. She could see nothing in the darkness save his hard glowing blue eyes. "There was a time during the Silver Millennium when you were the greatest fighter in the kingdom. And the only reason you had guards at all was because of your station."

Sailor Moon couldn't say anything. Nor could she think anything while that cold glare was set upon her. She shuddered involuntarily. Why was he saying these things? Who was he? An enemy?

"Have you ever wondered?" The voice continued. "Why, day by day, week by week, month by month, and year by year, the other scouts gain more and more of their abilities? More of their memories? Where the only thing you have retained from your past life… is your innocence?"

"Who- who are you?" She asked quietly. She asked quietly, looking at darkness. Feeling somewhere caught between fear and intrigue of this man.

"Think about what I have said. And when you have an answer to my question, I shall answer yours." The voice replied and the eyes vanished from the darkness. She looked about for where the figure might have gone. But found nothing.

"I am officially weirded out." Sailor Moon said to herself as she carefully retreated from the area. It was dark and bleak enough as it is without have to meet any shady characters. "I better talk to the others about this."

At the same time, she couldn't help but think as well on the words that he spoke. Perhaps, there was some validity in his words.

0 -

Once again Trowa found himself standing on familiar grounds. It was like dreaming when you know you are dreaming. But he couldn't stop it. Did he want to? Perhaps this is where he would get his answers.

He was standing in and old and ancient looking courtyard. He could feel the memories coming off this place like a strong wind. It was filled with the most beautiful plants and flowers he had ever seen in his life.

Walking about, he walked with an ease that spoke of being here many times in the past. Running his hand along an old stone wall, which surrounded the courtyard. His hand following a grove where other peoples hand have followed for a thousand years.

He could hear children laughing, and yet he knew he was completely alone in the courtyard. Few people came here anymore. Unlike the past, where when this garden was a place of sanctuary and peace.

Very few people could come here anymore and not be reminded of the terrible things that occurred. Even if it was a long time ago, the silence and the memories were just too much for them.

Suddenly, soft footsteps sounded before him. A knowing smile came to his face as he turned around to meet the person who met him in his place of solitude…

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

Trowa turned over on his bed and brought his hand down on the buzzing alarm clock. "Damn it." He growled to himself. It seemed that every time he came close to learning something about who he was, something would cause him to wake up. Most annoying.

It was still an hour before everyone else would start to get up. He always was the first to get up in the morning. He had too much on his mind at the moment to sleep anyway.

From what he could figure out from his dreams, was that something horrible had happened. He wanted to fix it. To change it. He tried. But it had only made matters worse.

He was punished for it. The both of them were punished. Heero, and himself. And now they were here. But how was it that Heero remembered everything, and he didn't?

It was time to get some answers.


	8. Just a feeling

DISCLAIMER: As I said in the last chapter, and the chapter before that, I do not own anything. Nor is it likely that I ever will.

0 -

After school let out, Quatre wandered about the city a little. He wasn't in the mood to head back to the apartment so soon. Something told him to go out. He didn't know what he was looking for. But who was he to question his feelings?

Just following his feet, he eventually found himself in a housing district somewhere. But this is where his gut told him he should be. And before him, was a shrine. And quiet a shrine it was. Duo would cry if he saw the amount of steps one had to climb to reach it.

Shrugging, he began his way up towards the shrine, admiring the trees around him and the flock of crows that seemed to almost stare at him as he made his way towards the shrine.

0 -

Rei sat at the fire, looking for any sign of cause for the strange amount of youma they were facing recently. She felt that those boys she saw facing the Youma the other day had something to do with it. She just wasn't sure what yet.

Everyone rather suspected the same. But there wasn't much they could do at the moment without proof. All they could do was keep their eyes on them. Which wasn't hard for the most part. As all of them were rather good looking.

Someone was coming today. Someone that she should know. A visitor. It was just something that she knew instinctively. A talent that she had grown up with in addition to her fire readings.

Standing up, She made her way to the entrance and opened the door just in time to see one of the boys she saw fighting the youma the other day. Standing in front of her, with an honest, sincere, and the most innocent smile she had seen on anyone aside from Usagi.

"Ah, hello." The blonde young man bowed slightly in greeting. "My name is Quatre Rebarba Winner." She straitened and looked at the young girl in front of his. With long black hair that fell to her waist. She was familiar in some way. Like he'd seen her before somewhere.

"Rei Hino." She returned the greeting. She was getting a strange feeling from this guy. But it wasn't hostile. That much she knew. So why was she so uncomfortable in his presence? "I knew you would be coming today." She told him. Unsure as to why she was telling him this.

"As did I." He smiled and looked knowingly at her.

Rei gasped slightly as she realized the strange feelings she was getting. "You're an empath!" But the boy seemed unsurprised that she figured him out. In fact, his smile only grew as he watched her expression.

"As are you." He chuckled to himself. A few moments of silence passed in which Rei couldn't think of anything to say or think. "May I come it?" He asked, mentioning to the door she was currently occupying.

Stepping aside, Rei let the young man pass as she closed the door behind him before leading him to the fire room. They both took a seat on the cushions provided for them.

She suddenly had a great desire to get the answers she wanted now. Interrogate him to her fullest. He had something to do with all this. Although she could feel that he was innocent, he took part in it directly or indirectly, it didn't matter.

"You want to ask me something." He interrupted her thoughts. Slightly angry, feeling that he might as well read her thoughts, she knew it was partly her fault as well. Broadcasting her feelings like that. "But you can't." He continued. "Not without giving away your own secrets and bringing up too many questions to yourself."

Quatre watched as the girl fidget under his gaze. Obviously she was unused to people reading her emotions instead of the other way around. Maybe he should change the topic before things got too uncomfortable.

"So, how did you come to be empathic?" He asked. Watching as she relaxed somewhat around him. He was here for a reason of some sort, his feelings told him. Talking to get wouldn't do any good if she didn't talk back.

"Umm, well, I was taught empathy by my Grandfather along with the ability to read fire." She motioned to the fireplace behind her with a glowing ethereal red fire. She wasn't even in the mood to sound angry. It didn't do much good against someone who knew you weren't really angry.

"Really?" He looked genuinely surprised at her for someone who had the air of knowing everything. "I wasn't even aware empathy could be taught. I inherited by abilities from my mother. Who got her abilities from her grandmother."

Rei nodded in understanding. "An natural empathic. I've heard of people like that, but I've never met one before." She reflected to herself.

"Neither have I." Quatre chuckled to himself. "Aside from myself that is."

"They've never been this strong before." She shuddered involuntarily. Referring to her empathic abilities. She felt like they were going into over drive.

"That might be because of me." Quatre thought out loud. Two empathy's in such close proximity. Undoubtedly they were both picking up strong emotions from the other. Though Quatre was more familiar with the feeling.

"I saw you fighting the youma, the other day." She said before she could think about it. At this point, it seemed rather foolish and pointless to try and hide anything from him.

"So that's where I know you. Your one of the Sailor Senshi." Quatre smiled at her and fought back a grin when he saw her face redden from embarrassment. Reading her fear, he assured her. "Don't worry. I wont tell anyone."

"How can I be sure?" She asked quietly.

"Because you already know." He answered. Knowing all too well that she could read his emotions as plainly as he could read hers. Only difference is, she didn't know what to make of them.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

Quatre scratched the back of his neck uneasily. Unsure as just what to say. "I'm not entirely sure about that myself. I came here with some friends. One of them, his sister is in trouble. It has something to do with the monsters you guys fight. He hasn't told me anymore. I don't even know who the girl is."

Rei could feel the truth in his words. And she had to say it was one of the weirdest feelings she's ever had. Feeling someone else's emotions. She nodded her head. Accepting his answer.

"I hope you don't mind keeping secret my being here as well. At least until we have a chance to talk some more. Figure all this out." Quatre asked hopefully. Though he had a feeling she would.

"So long as you keep my secret as well." She asked. Feeling all too well that he wouldn't tell anyone. Even under pain of death. (Its always the quiet one's.)

Smiling, Quatre got up and left the room with a short bow. Leaving Rei more confused and with more questions than before they had this discussion. What was she supposed to tell the others?


	9. No answers

DISCLAIMER: I don't own blah, blah, blah. Stupid disclaimer. Down with you! Die I say! Die! Die! Die!

0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Duo sighed as he walked about the city in boredom. School was the same no matter what reality you lived in it seems. He had yet to learn anything of Heero's estranged sister, or the weird monster he fought back at Quatre's mansion.

So where did that leave him?

In his world he was Shinigami. A rather loose and inaccurate term, as there were so many deaths, natural and unnatural, it would be impossible for any one man to keep track of so many souls. He was in fact a Shinigami and one of many.

It was different here. Different rules and different Gods. He took lives during the war because destiny was destiny; no matter what life you lived. He walked amongst a people so like his own.

Cataloguing people as he walked past them and their life span. How and when they would die, and weather or not he would be there to open the door for them in to the next life.

The Setsuna woman brought them here for a reason. If she truly was the Guardian of Time and Space as Heero had said, then she must know what he was. She would never had let them follow without reason. Heero was here for his sister. Trowa was a mystery. And himself…

Not to mention his momentary block of powers. When he would pass a person whose death was undetermined. Or those who had no death at all. That was a frightening thought. "Gods among Mortal's." He said to himself.

"Speak of the Devil." He grinned to himself as he saw one Usagi standing in line at an ice cream vender. Looking at his watch, he decided he had time before he met up with the guys later at the apartment. There was a mystery to be solved.

"Usagi!" Duo called over to her from across the street.

Usagi stood in line at the vender. Waiting impatiently for her ice cream. Meanwhile wondering about everything that had been happening lately. From the strange boys at school that had tried and nearly defeated a Youma, to the strange blue eyes that spoke out of the darkness.

All the pieces of the puzzle were there, she just had to put them in the right places in the right order. That was when she heard a voice call out to her. A familiar and friendly voice. Turning around, she smiled at Duo.

"Duo!" She called over to him and watched as he ran across the road to her. He was friends to the boys she had seen fighting the Youma the other day. Maybe she could find something out through him?

"Hey Usagi! What-cha doin?" Duo asked after running up to her.

She just grinned at him and held up two ice cream cones. "Ice cream! Want one?" She handed him a cone as the two of them walked.

"Okay, let me try that again. What are you going to do now?" He asked, watching as she ate the ice cream as though she were starving. How does she not get a brain freeze? He wondered as he ate his own at a slower rate of speed.

"Umm… I haven't thought that far ahead yet." She sweat dropped and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. She wanted answers, but subtlety was not her strong point. Besides, he was too nice to be a bad guy anyway, right?

Duo chuckled at her expression. "Hmm." He thought out loud, looking at all the stores they passed on the road until one caught his eye. "How about the arcade?" He offered. "My treat?"

Without word or comment, she grinned and swallowed the last of her ice cream that would make anyone else choke to death. Grabbing his by his arm, she dragged him in the direction of the arcade. She might get answers out of him yet.

0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Trowa walked out of school, Heero at his side. It might almost be considered normal, by some standards had he not been in the situation he was at the moment. With all these dreams he was having, it was like living two lives at once.

Grabbing Heero by the arm, he felt his comrade tense, but not strike out. They were in too public an area, which is why he chose now to talk to Heero.

"Answers. Now." He glared at Heero, getting a silent glare in return. Slowly, Heero nodded in consent as he let go of his arm and they walked in the direction of the park near the school.

Cutting across the paths and through the tree's, the both of them consciously looked about for any sign of dangers or suspicious people. Anyone following them and the like.

"What do you want to know?" Heero grunted, stopping and leaning against a nearby tree. He looked away from Trowa, as if he didn't want to face him in this situation at all.

"Everything." Trowa said simply, taking position by another tree. Still on the look out for anything suspicious. Old habits die hard. "But your not going to tell me, are you?"

"Ask the right questions." Heero told him. For the first time Heero looked him right in the eyes. And Trowa got the distinct feeling that there was more to all this than he could comprehend in two life times.

"What are we doing here?" He asked, knowing he would not get a strait answer.

"I told you. For my sister." Heero told him again. But then he looked at him rather oddly. As if he were the other reason they were there. "But I think there are other reason's why we were brought here."

"I'm part of that reason." Trowa said with certainty. Watching Heero's expressions through his eyes for any indication of change. Any indication that he was right.

Slowly, Heero nodded again. "Partly. For personal reasons perhaps."

Trowa nodded, more so to himself. He was reminded of the look the Setsuna woman gave him when they met at Quatre's mansion. It was a look of… longing? Perhaps she was expecting something? "Setsuna and I… we were friends?" Another nod from Heero. "Were we intimate?"

For a split second, he could have sworn he saw Heero flinch. "I don't know." He told him. But Trowa was unsure. Heero seemed to pick this up as he looked at him. "We were good friends Trowa. But we all have our secrets."

Heero seemed about to walk away when Trowa stopped him again. "I've been having dreams. We were in a great hall. With a woman that had long silver hair and blue eyes like yours."

Heero stopped mid step. He was not ready to answer these questions, nor was Trowa ready to hear them. But Trowa didn't stop. "She told me, that some things, were meant to be."

Trowa watched as Heero, with his back turned, brought a fist up to his face with his eyes closed. As if trying to hold back something. Something that appeared to have been held back for a long time for Heero to show that much emotion.

"Our banishment." Heero growled to himself as he walked away without further word. Trowa stood there for a long time. Thinking on his words. Unknowing that someone else he knew was nearby, thinking the same kind of thoughts he was.


End file.
